NFLRZ: Unexpected Guardian Angel
by Rushstar32
Summary: (Do not own; Takes place before the season) During a Bounty Bowl between the Cowboys and the Eagles, disaster strikes and one Rusher puts themselves to save the other.


Unexpected Guardian Angel

_December 10, 1989, Bounty Bowl, Veterans Stadium..._

_Lasso, bundled up for the winter weather, watched from the Cowboy sidelines as the two teams, the Cowboys and the Eagles, as they started again in the third quarter. He smiled as he saw Swoop, who was also bundled up, was happily watching the game till he saw Lasso, smiled and waved to him. Lasso waved back until-_

Lasso: *_Hat is hit and falls off_* What the-*_Pelted with a snowball_*-HEY! Whose-

_Some of the Eagle fans were pelting the team and Lasso with snowballs, ice, and even beer bottles, laughing and mocking the the Cowboys. Most noticeable was who was harmed in this. Judge Al Jury and Mike Saxon who were both struck by snowballs, the coach Jimmy Johnson was hit so hard that he was quickly escorted off the field and even Verne Lundquist and Terry Bradshaw were not left unscathed by the pelting by snow. Swoop was in shock and he wasn't the only one._

Jerome Brown: What the- *_To the Eagle fans; bit load_* Can you please stop! This isn-

_He soon was pelted by snowballs and Swoop had enough as he flew into the air._

Swoop: *_Load and anger_* HEY! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!

_Swoop was soon pelted by snowballs, but he did not stop. One of the fans grabbed something, a frozen glass beer bottle, still full but frozen over._

Swoop: I SAID STOP! STOP! STOP IT-

_**Glass breaks...**_

* * *

_The world slow down as Lasso, the two teams and the announcers looked in horror. Swoop eyes widen as an adrenaline of pure pain rushed through his upper arm. His eyes fell behind his head, and he fell, the fans falling silent._

* * *

_Lasso landed as he caught the falling Eagle._

Jerome Brown: *_Fear_* SWOOP! *_Runs over along with both teams_*

_Lasso took a closer look at Swoop and gasped...The Eagles upper arm had a large gash surrounded by a bruise, and little bits of glass was still on the arm. He was in total shock as he twitched._

Lasso: *_Shock_* Great...*_Load_* AMBULANCE! WE NEED A DOCTOR, SOME ONE CALL 911!

_Verne Lundquist wasted no time and ran to a phone. _

Lasso: Just hang in there Swoop.

Jerome Brown: *_Fear_* Lasso is he...*_Looks at the injury; horrified_* Oh my gosh-

Lasso: Now is not the time to faint boy! Can I get some help here!?

_A medical personal came running over fast, helping Lasso remove the remaining glass bits on Swoop's arm._

Lasso: Crap, we're going to need to stop the bleeding.

Medical Professional: *_To the teams_* Anyone got a clean towel on them?

Reggie White: Here... *_Hand the Medic a towel_* Good thing we have extra.

_The medic proceeded to wrap the injury, but couldn't tie it._

Medical Professional: Anyone got another-

_Lasso quickly took of his bandana and tied it around the towel. _

Verne Lundquist: *_Running back onto the field_* THEIR HERE!

_A medic cart drove up next to them and placed Swoop into it. Lasso jumped in._

Troy Aikman: Lasso...

Lasso: I'm going with Swoop, I want to make sure he in okay. One of you will have to call Blow-Torch on the situation. I'm pretty sure he would be a huge help with Swoop.

Eagle Fan: *_Irritated_* HEY! WHY ARE YOU LEAVING? IS IT CAUSE YOUR TEAM IS LOSING THE GAME AND YOU DON'T-

_Lasso eyes flashed red...for the first time in years._

Lasso: *_Rage_* DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE FOR THE FLIPPIN GAME RIGHT NOW! THIS IS ALL YOU FANS FAULT FOR PUTTING YOUR OWN RUSHER IN THIS POSITION! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE FLIPPIN RIVALRY AND NEITHER DOES SWOOP! YOUR PLAYERS ARE THE MORE MATURE ONES THAN SOME OF YOU AND WHEN I FIND OUT WHICH ON OF YOU FANS THREW THAT BEER BOTTLE...I'M GOING TO HANG YOU ON THE SIDE OF MY STADIUM AS A WARNING ON WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU HARM THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT!

_Everyone in the stadium went silent, Lasso sighed and calmed down (eyes returning to normal), turning to Michael Irvin._

Lasso: You guys be careful...*_Looks at the teams_* All of you.

Michael Irvin: Don't worry Lasso, we'll get the fans who caused this, promise.

_The cart drove them away and Michael Irvin made it his duty to be the one giving the news to the Steel city Rusher._

* * *

_Ambulance, few minutes later..._

_Lasso sat and watched as the Paramedics cleaned the wound carefully._

Paramedic 1#: May I ask you some question? Your teammate didn't give me enough information cause he really wanted us to come quickly...though i see why now.

_Lasso nodded._

Paramedic 1#: Can you explain what happen to the best of your ability?

Lasso: S-Some fans were pelting everyone with snowball and ice, some even threw beer bottle. Swoop had enough and o-one of them threw a beer bottle still full, but frozen and threw it at Swoop hard. I-It was horrible, I saw the whole thing but didn't see which one threw it. Swoop went into shock and fell from the sky...I manage to return to reality and catch him before he hit the field. *_Slowly looks up_* Be honest with me...How bad is it?

Paramedic 1#: -_Sighs_\- It looks bad, I have never seen an injury like this before. We're going to need to sew the injury shut, but it would be hard due to the bruise...I'm not sure if it can be close because of it.

_Lasso began to tear up as he placed his head on his hands._

Lasso: Oh gosh if Swoop loses that arm...

_One of the Paramedics came over and sat next to Lasso, arm over his back._

Paramedic 2#: We won't let that happen. We promise we will do what we can.

Paramedic Driver: We're here!

_The Ambulance stopped at the front and the gurney Swoop was on was rolled of and into the building. Lasso fallowed all the way till they reached the ER doors. Before they went in Lasso grabbed Swoops hand._

Lasso: Swoop, I promise everything will be okay...

_He let go as they walked in. Lasso went to one of the chairs, sat down...and sobbed silently._

* * *

_Three Rivers Stadium..._

_The phone rang as Soar, who team was going against the Steelers, picked it up._

Soar: Hello...Oh! Hi Michael-what's wrong?-You need Blow-Torch?

Blow-Torch: Who needs me?

_Blow-Torch was walking towards the field when he heard his name._

Soar: *_Hands him the phone_* It's Michael, he needs to talk with you.

_Blow-Torch silently thank him as he grabbed the phone, a concern look on his face._

Blow-Torch: Sup-

_Blow-Torch face fell into horror as he heard Michael explain to him what happen. Blow-Torch hand went to his mouth in shock and fear._

Blow-Torch: Oh my gosh...

Soar: *_Concern_* Blow-Torch, is everything okay?

Blow-Torch: *_Quickly turns to Soar_* Soar, I need you to fly me to Philadelphia fast!

Soar: What's wrong?!

Blow-Torch: *_Fear_* Swoop is in the hospital.

* * *

_Hospital Waiting room, one hour later..._

_Lasso was still waiting in the room. He got word on the game, but he didn't care...all he wanted right now was for Swoop to be okay._

Blow-Torch Voice: LASSO!

_Lasso quickly jumped of the chair to see Blow-Torch and Soar running towards him, the Steel city Rusher face in fear and worry._

Blow-Torch: *_fear and worry_* Lasso! How is he?! Where is he?!

Lasso: H-He still in the ER...I-I don't know how the surgery is going...

_Blow-Torch fell to his knees but is caught by Lasso. The doors finally opened as the Surgeon walked in_

Lasso: I guess we're getting our answer now.

Surgeon: Are these two also with you?

Soar and Blow-Torch: Yes.

Lasso: I ask them to come up.

_The Surgeon nodded in understanding._

Lasso: Please tell me Swoop is okay...

Surgeon: Well, it took a while, but we have manage to sew up the wound. However, he won't be able to use his arm for a while due to the damage. The bottle bruised up the nerves and the gash was a bit deep. He'll have to wear a cast and sling to make sure the injury doesn't reopen. *_Turns to Lasso_* I must say, if it wasn't for your quick thinking, the damage could have been much worse. *_Hands him his Bandana_* I believe this belongs to you, we wanted to give it back to you after the procedure.

_Blow-Torch and Soar turned to Lasso, now realizing that the Cowboy signature bandana was not around him...and put two and two together._

Soar: Y-You saved Swoop..

_Lasso blushed a bit._

Lasso: Y-Yes, I just wanted to-

_He was stopped and Soar and the Surgeon mouths dropped as Blow-Torch ran over and hugged the Cowboy._

Lasso: B-Bl-Blow-Torch?

_He felt something fall on him and it smelt like salt...Blow-Torch was crying._

Blow-Torch: Thank you...Thank you so much...

_Lasso was confused..till he remember how close Blow-Torch was to the Eagle, including how that brotherly bond was stregthen during the Depression. He hugged him back._

Lasso: I-I'm just glad he's going to be okay..

Surgeon: I'll take you to his room.

* * *

_The hospital room opened as Lasso, Blow-Torch and Soar quietly walked in, thanking the Surgeon. Swoop laid on the bed, upper arm in a cast and a sling. His room had a large window overlooking the city, dusk and a slow snowfall was viewed. The three made their way toward the bed, Blow-Torch grabbed the Eagles free hand._

Blow-Torch: *_Calm; Gentle_* Swoop...Swoop..

_Swoop eyes fluttered open. Everything was fuzzy at first, but the colors melted and formed together for him to see Lasso, Blow-Torch and Soar, concerned but happy smiles on their faces._

Swoop: *_Croaked_* W-What where-

Lasso: Your in the hospital.

Swoop: *_Tries to get up_* H-Hospital..

_Swoop cringed in pain as he clutched his arm, Blow-Torch pushing him back on the bed slowly._

Blow-Torch: Calm down Swoop, you need to save your energy.

Swoop: W-What happened? A-All I remember was p-pain and Lasso v-voice.

_Lasso sighed sadly._

Lasso: Your upper arm got hit by a frozen beer bottle, from a fan..I-*_Shudders at the recent memory_* It was bad Swoop. Your upper arm had a gash and it was bruise and-

_Lasso couldn't continued._

Soar: Lasso...

_Soar gave the Cowboy a small hug. Blow-Torch decided to finish for him_

Blow-Torch: From what he told us, he manage to keep the situation from going to an all out panic and saved your arm...you might not be using it for a while, but the Doc says it should be fine.

Soar: He even told the teams to call Blow-Torch so that way he can be here and help you.

_Swoop listen carefully, then sighed._

Swoop: I went into shock...did i?

_The three sadly nodded._

Lasso: However, due to what has happened, the Eagles organization will be heightening security. Also, some of the fans who did not get involved in the fray helped point out those who did and they were arrested immediately. There also banning beer sales due to this as well.

Swoop: And the guy who did...*_Eyed the slinged arm_* This?

Lasso: Let's just say he was luckily he was arrested and not hung over my stadium for what he did to you.

Swoop, Blow-Torch and Soar: *_Eyes widen_* Wait what?

_Lasso realized at this moment, they didn't know about his threat._

Lasso: *_Blushes in embarrassment_* I-Kinda threaten to hang the person who harmed you on the side of my stadium when he mocked and was about to start an argument...I-I lost my anger.

Blow-Torch: **YOU** gone red eye...**YOU**?! *_Impressed_* Been a while since you of all people lost your temper.

_Lasso blushed even harder as Blow-Torch and Soar laughed and Swoop chuckled softly. Eventually they all calmed down._

Lasso: In all seriousness, how are y'all fellin Swoop?

Swoop: Let's just say, I could really go for a week off right now.

Soar: Well, the doctor did say you have to rest for the next few months.

Swoop: *_Chuckles_* I agree with him fully. A vacation sounds good right about now. Blow-Torch?

Blow-Torch: Say no more, you can stay at the stadium until the season over, then we're going home. Though, Zimmer says once the portals are up and running, we'll be able to teleport to the Quarters and rest at home.

_Swoop smiled as he turned slowly to Lasso._

Swoop: And Lasso...Thank you.

_Lasso smiled as he ruffled the Eagles head. Blow-Torch and Soar also smiled in relief. _

Blow-Torch: Now *_puts hands together_*, what police station are those particular fans are at, I got a few choice words for them and a flame with their name on it.

_Lasso and Swoop smiled, they would have to call the doctor for a ride there, they definitely did not want to miss this._

**The **

**End**


End file.
